The Misadventures of Adele Singer
by GirlInterruptedCorrupted
Summary: ( au spn fic, kevin x oc pairing see footnotes ) Adele's never known her father and she intended to change that when she was passing through his little town on her way back to college from break. However, car trouble puts her in the same place as the Winchester brothers and Kevin Tran and when it's revealed that she just might need to be kept safe, feelings blossom with Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

The storm was bad and it was the last place that Adele wanted to be at the current time, but.. Given that her 68 Mustang died a few miles up the road and she was not spending a night trapped on some backwater town's little backroad to be robbed blind or murdered in her sleep, she pretty much decided to thumb it into town, find a bar and try to call her fathers home number...

 _The only upside in all this_ , the brunette mused internally as she walked with her thumb out, _was that she'd broken down right outside of the town her biological father lived in.. And he owned a salvage yard.. And maybe, if she were lucky, he'd be home and not gone out of town for work_ …

The Impala flew by in a literal blur, but Kevin happened to notice the leggy brunette hitch hiker and nudged the back of Dean's seat. "We should stop, this weather's crazy."

"Hitch hiking in this weather makes her a little crazy too, wouldn't ya think, Kev?" Dean asked as he turned down his radio. But Sam spoke up and said quietly, "Kevin has a point. And with everything weird that's going on right now, the things we live with and fight every day.. Do we want to leave some girl out like that, exposed?"

"She could be one of 'em, Sammy." Dean attempted arguing, but he grumbled and turned the impala around on the shoulder of the road and within seconds he was slowly idling beside the brunette.

"Please tell me y'all are going into town? Or that you know where Singer Salvage is?" the brunette asked as the window on the passenger side rolled down and her eyes settled on the intense jade ones of the driver.

"Singer Salvage hasn't been open in years, not since Bobby Singer died.. What do you want with the place?" Dean asked, a wary look in his eyes as he sized up the curvaceous but short brunette standing out in the rain, soaked to the bone.

His eyes settled on the words on her black t shirt. "Metallica fan?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah.. " Adele answered, biting her lip as the news that the driver of the Impala gave, her birth father being dead before she ever even got to meet him. Dean grumbled at himself, but he nodded to the backseat beside the hot guy with a five o clock shadow, and then told Adele, "Get in. Kevin, you know what to do when she's in the car."

"Yeah, do the holy water thing." Kevin answered, his eyes locked on her eyes as she stared right back, her teeth grazing a full and pale pink lower lip.

"Holy water?"

"To see if you're a normal human or not." Dean explained, watching as the girl raised a brow and rolled her eyes, told them calmly, "If you guys have reefer, that's not my business. I don't touch the stuff personally, but.. Just get me to the next town and my father's old place in one piece, okay thanks?"

The three males shared a raised brow at her words and she grumbled impatiently, climbing across Sam's lap and over the back of the seat. Dean raised a brow but Sam whispered quietly, "It's not entirely impossible, hello… Adam? Our half brother?"

"I know, just.. It's like Bobby has a pair of legs that won't quit and boobs, man.. It's a little unsettling." Dean whispered back before starting the car, heading in the direction of where they'd just left, Singer Salvage.

Kevin cleared his throat and a shriek filled the car, drowning out Bob Seger for a moment as Kevin splashed holy water onto the little brunette fireball sitting beside him in the backseat.

"What the actual fuck, man?"

"We told you.. Holy water test."

"But fuckin cold holy water, seriously? Freezing my tits off now, thanks asshole." the b runette grumbled, rubbing herself, trying to get warm.. Kevin slid off the hoodie he'd been wearing and said quietly, "Here.. It's at least a little dry."

"It is the least you can do after a fucking cold shower." the brunette quipped, a wink and a teasing grin as she slid the soaked Metallica shirt off and slid down the dry hoodie she'd been handed.

In the front seat, Sam and Dean exchanged smirks, Dean saying quietly, "Think she's the one Bobby was always talkin to on the phone?"

"I don't' think so man, I mean you saw her face when we told her he died.. "

"I still say we better watch her really close, Sammy."

"And I'm not disagreeing, Dean, but.. If she's Bobby's daughter, he's not going to want her out there in the middle of everything we managed to unleash and now cannot contain, all alone." Sam agreed, Dean nodding as he said quietly, "We dig around the house when we get her there, see if there's anything that will back up her claim?"

"We can try. But if he never mentioned her, he either didn't know about her, or he didn't want anyone knowing about her and you know as well as I do that when Bobby Singer hides something, Dean, it stays hidden."

"You two can stop yapping about me like I'm not sitting here listening to every word. I can answer your questions." Adele gave an annoyed roll of her eyes as she leaned forward, butting into their conversation and also leaned even closer, her arm reaching, turning up the classic rock playing on the radio.

"Okay, fine. Did Bobby know about you?"

"Sort of.. He knew I was out there.. Momma told him he wasn't bringing his weird shit near me though.. Which is kinda why she and I fought all the time when I got older." Adele answered, finding Twizzlers in Kevin's hoodie pocket, taking one out, eating it thoughtfully as she added, "Momma found out he was into some really crazy shit, like demon worship or something, so she claimed, she also said he used it to save her life… and yeah.. She shagged ass away.. Yet she'll run off, go live with bikers in some hole in the wall town outside Arizona… Or on a nudist commune.. Or with an actual cult. But nooooo… Adele can't see her actual father."

Dean and Sam shared raised brows and Adele continued, "I was going to come by and check on the old man though.. Since I have to come through here anyway, going back to campus."

"That's right, holiday break is over for college kiddos." Dean chuckled a little, asking Adele next, "So you knew about him, but as far as you know, he didn't know about you."

"No, that's the part I'm not real sure on.. One minute momma would say he knew about me, he just thought I was better off without him and she tended to agree, the next, she'd panic and say that my father could never know I existed, I'd be in some kind of danger.. She's in an asylum now though, so do with that what you will.." Adele fell silent and stared out the windshield at the rain coming down and hitting the asphalt as they drove through the night.

The dirt driveway of what remained of Boby Singer's salvage yard came into view and the brunette's eyes glistened with unshed tears as Kevin Tran caught himself staring into them for the second time in a night. He wasn't sure why, but he put his hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "You okay?"

"Not really.. But I gotta suck it up. I mean this is the cycle of life, the nature of things I just… I always thought I'd get to meet him in person before I had to grieve losing him." Adele answered, climbing out of the backseat and standing in the yard a few minutes, looking up at the old and badly overgrown and desolate house.

What would it have been like, she wondered to herself, to actually be able to call this place home? To have a house and not wonder where her mother would drag her off to by the end of the week.. To have an actual childhood…

"Damn you, mom." she muttered to herself quietly as she dug around in the pockets of her own shorts and took out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up as she leaned against an aging tree near the porch.

"So.. The way you guys acted.. Taking it you all got to know him?" Adele asked finally, after a few long and silent moments of silent tears streaming down her face -all of which she'd wiped away hurriedly before even thinking about turning to face the three males..

"We did.. He was like a father to us."

"At least you got to know him." Adele kicked at rocks, exhaling a plume of smoke into the air, sighing quietly to herself, "I didn't get anything."

"Come on, kid.. We'll go into the house, let you look around.. Might as well bed down here tonight, it's almost 1 am." Dean muttered, Sam raising a brow as Kevin did the same. Dean shrugged and then mouthed, "We can dig around, at least try to figure out if Bobby knew about the kid… "

"Good idea."

"I don't think she's lying." Kevin stated quietly, eyes fixed on the leggy smoking brunette like magnets as he spoke to the other two males on either side of him.

"She isn't." Cas appeared near the Impala just as Adele made her way around the back of the house where all the salvaged and wrecked cars were. "And she is in danger.. Dick Roman found out about her shortly before Bobby's death."

"Did Bobby know about her though?"

"He had his suspicions, her mother wasn't as good at hiding things as she thought she was.. He saw her on her graduation night, Adele doesn't realize it though."

"And how the hell do you know all this?"

"She was actually one of my charges. When she was 8 to about the time she turned 16." Castiel gave a slight smile, nodding to Kevin. "That one.. He keeps staring."

Dean and Sam snickered, the four males making their way around to the back area of Singer Salvage as Cas filled them in on the why Adele might just be in danger and not even realize it.

 **OKAY SO ANOTHER STORY I FOUND ON THIS OLD FLASHDRIVE OF MINE.. I AM A HUGE KEVIN TRAN FANGIRL AND IT TRULY AMAZES ME THAT THERE ARE SO FEW FANFICS FOR THE GUY. OSRIC IS HOT AND AN ACTUAL CINNAMON BUN, I MEAN C'MON GUYS.. THAT BEING SAID, THIS PART IS ALL I HAVE OF THE STORY AND HONESTLY, NOT SURE WHAT I WILL DO WITH IT OR HOW I'LL TAKE IT BUT I WANTED TO SHARE AND SEE IF MAYBE ANYONE WAS INTERESTED? I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT SEASON IT'S SET IN, I'M SO FAR BEHIND ON SUPERNATURAL, BUT I DO KNOW THAT IF I CONTINUE, KEVIN WILL REMAIN ALIVE SOMEHOW. AND THERE'S POSSIBILITY I MIGHT SOMEHOW MAKE JO BE ALIVE ALSO.. BUT YEAH, THIS IS ALL I WROTE ON THE STORY. I HONESTLY THINK THAT FINDING A FEW UNFINISHED OR JUST STARTED FANFICS ON THIS FLASHDRIVE, I PROBABLY LOST IT BEFORE I GOT TO WRITE MORE, BUT..**

 **HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT SHIT. IT'S MEANT TO BE KIND OF FUNNY TO START OFF WITH. APOLOGIES FOR ANY OOC BEHAVIOR. LIKE I SAID, I GOT OUT OF THE FANDOM ABOUT 2? 3? YEARS AGO, SO YEAHHHHH.. I'M WAAAY OUT OF THE LOOP NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

The booming male voices echoed up the stairs and Adele sat up, jamming the palms of her hands into her eyes as she flinched when the morning sun shone right in her eyes. Her head was pounding and she vaguely remembered drinking a bottle of Southern Comfort she found the night before while wandering aimlessly around her father's home in the dark. She tugged on her cut offs and found a dry t shirt, sliding it on as she stumbled down the stairs and leaned in the doorway of the kitchen.

"And she's alive." - Sam

"It's only 1 in the afternoon." - Kevin

"If I drank two bottles of liquor though.." - Dean

"Are you alright, girl?" - Castiel

Adele's eyes moved from male to male and she grumbled, grabbing a paper plate, spearing sausages and putting them onto the plate, then scooping the remainder of the eggs onto the plate. Someone dropped something, she tensed all over, a hand going to her head as she grumbled aloud, "Shit… do you guys seriously have to make all this noise?"

"Hungover?" Dean quipped, barely containing the mirthful smirk on his face. Adele glared a at him a little and flopped onto an old lawn chair sitting next to the actual wood ladderback chair Kevin Tran sat in. Kevin watched as she dug into the food as if it were the first decent meal she'd had in a good while and Castiel spoke up, a firm tone, "Slow down, girl."

"I always eat like this.. Sides, I gotta get back to my car, okay? No way in hell I'm leavin it parked out in the middle of nowhere to be stripped down."

"You might want to look outside, Adele." Kevin spoke up quietly. Adele stood and stumbled her way to the kitchen window a little, turned and asked the men sitting at the dining table, "How the hell?"

Castiel sighed quietly and answered, "Because I know things about you… Like the car.. So I knew where to find it when you prayed and summoned me at exactly 8:45 last night. I just didn't find you with the car… But then I picked up on your energy…" and one look at Adele's face, gaping, he knew that she thought he was insane.

"Okay, I really need to hit the road now… This has been interesting… Creepy but interesting.. I'm not about to stick around and get made into a lady suit." Adele quipped, hurriedly throwing the empty dish in front of her away. She ran back up the stairs, grabbing her worn out olive green messenger bag and as she flew back down the stairs with every intention of leaving this rollercoaster of insanity she'd gotten herself trapped in somehow, she instead smacked into Kevin's surprisingly firm chest. He steadied her and said quietly, "It's not a good idea, you going off on your own. Just hear them out, okay? Look, I know it all sounds insane…"

"You're damn right, sir.. Now if you'll kindly get the hell out of my way, I'm going to get the hell out of here."

"If you leave, girl, you'll probably be hunted down by someone and killed. They're already closer to you than you know…"

"Are you threatening me, you lunatic fucker?"

Kevin reacted as quickly as he could and he picked Adele up, putting her over his shoulder as Dean explained quietly, "It's not a threat, it's a fact, okay? There are things…. They're trying to get to my friends and I.. And they were going to kill you before your father showed up and took your place, to get to him… And given that you have turned down all their offers, kid… TO help them."

"Huh?"

It hit her then, the bizarre things that triggered her to come and find her father to begin with… The black eyed men and the way they always seemed to find her… The psychic telling her that negative entities were attaching themselves to her, that they wanted to use her for something…

She'd thought it was all crazy, but she remembered something in her mother's diary, something about her father taking down some kind of black eyed thing right before Adele was born, the night her mother had been intending to tell Bobby she was pregnant…

Maybe that's why she'd decided to come by, to meet her father on her way back to campus…

But what did these men have to do with all of it. She studied them warily and then asked finally, "Suppose I believe any of you… What's that guy?" she nodded to Castiel, "How's he know so much about me?"

"I was your guardian angel.. Now that your other guardian angel has died, I am temporarily stepping in until you're assigned another one."

"Okay…" Adele trailed off, grumbling as she said to herself, "I need an entire god damn liquor store right now.. None of this makes any…. It's not real.. I've found 3 escapees from a mental hospital and king of the loons….. "

"Deep down, Adele, you know that's not true.. You told us why you were coming to find Bobby last night." Sam fixed golden brown eyes full of concern on Adele as she paced.

"Going for a smoke." Adele stormed out, lighting a cigarette with shaky hands as she leaned against the side of her father's house, exhaling smoke into the air. Maybe they were playing along with the obvious insane shit she told them the night before… Because they thought she was crazy?

She bit her lower lip and shook her head… They looked like they were dead set on believing that they were right, that they were telling the truth when they told her everything just now.. She looked up at the sky and asked aloud, "Okay, daddy.. I came here to find you, but you were dead… Level with me, old man.. Do I believe 'em or do I get the fuck out of dodge? Some kind of sign would be really helpful right now.." as she started to pace.

Inside the house, Dean mused aloud, "Well, she didn't take it as badly as I thought she'd take it."

"You shouldn't have dumped it on her like that!"

"Who the hell else was going to? She needed to know how bad things are."

"But she's never been exposed to this, okay? Remember how you guys had to deal with me when I became a prophet? You could have done things that way.."

"If these people are as close as Cas says they are, we don't have the luxury of sparing her from a breakdown.. Bobby wouldn'ta wanted us sitting back on our asses, takin our time.. Not with his kid." Dean looked around the room and Cas nodded in agreement.

"He actually sent me to find her when he realized what was going on.. But I couldn't come until she prayed and summoned me here."

"See? Even Bobby thinks it'd be better to have her safe than take the time to break it to her gently." Dean said as the men got back to discussing their plan to split up for a few weeks, to throw the things on their asses currently off of them..

* * *

 **OKAY, SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER AND THERE IS A LOT GOING ON, OBVIOUSLY.. WE FIND OUT THAT DEMONS HAVE BEEN COVERTLY TAILING ADELE FOR A WHILE NOW.. THEY'RE CONNECTED TO DICK ROMAN AND POSSIBLY CROWLEY.. BECAUSE REMEMBER WHEN CROWLEY TRIED TO STRIKE UP AN ALLIANCE? I KIND OF KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO WITH THIS ANGLE, BUT I'M NOT 100 PERCENT SURE YET.. BUT BASICALLY, IT INVOLVES LEVIATHIANS AND STUFF..**

 **ALSO, NOT SURE WHICH SEASON THIS FITS INTO... IT IS AN AU THOUGH.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR TWO REVIEWS AND ONE FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
